


Time

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Around the time of Henry Tudor and Elizabeth of York, F/M, Heartbreak, Modern Era, marriage break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you're drifting apart and you both know it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, angst. Enjoy.

Her eyes were red rimmed, a sure sign she had been crying. Shuffling her feet as she walked to the kitchen, Anne felt almost heartbroken and empty. She'd spent the night sobbing as her arms had ached to hug her husband. His sleeping figure, as usual, was absent. His familiar snores escaped her ears and the calm silence had tortured her. She missed the sound of his loud, overpowering snores as he lay sleeping next to her. As noisy as he was, at least he was there. His heavy arm would be around her waist, a touch simple and comforting to her. 

The empty bed felt huge. Her sobs grew louder as she curled into a ball in the bed. The bedcovers over her head almost as if to shield her from the feelings tormenting her. She'd wanted Richard. She had wanted his arms around her. She'd wanted him to still love her.

Blinking rapidly, Anne spotted the sleepy figure at the end of the breakfast bar. It barely took a second to recognise her husband's handsome and tired face. Stubble had already started to form and she felt the oddest desire to feel it beneath her fingertips. As if nothing had occurred and that their marriage was not falling apart at the seams. 

Even as she reached him, she couldn't bring herself to speak. Her lips were dry and cracked and a lump had formed at the back of her throat. Even when she cleared her throat she still was unable to speak. Her heart was thundering against her chest. All the while, he stared at her almost waiting for her. 

His tired eyes peered into hers and for a couple of seconds, she glimpsed the boy she'd fallen in love with. He really had been a boy. A naive, optimistic, adventurous boy. Nothing had been out of his reach. Every goal he set out for, he achieved it. No matter how it impossible it seemed. When did he becomes so cynical and so unlike Richard? It was a question that had left her unable to sleep. It was clear to see her husband was drifting away from her. He had become someone she no longer recognised. 

Looking abruptly away from him, she suddenly found her voice. She felt almost guilty at just how stern she sounded. She quickly told herself it was to protect her heart. Something she should have done years before. 

"Give me some time. I need to think." Her eyes were stinging and to her horror, she knew she'd begun to cry. Tears escaping down her cheeks. Turning away from him hurriedly so she had her back to him, she hoped he hadn't noticed. She couldn't bear his fake concern. Every touch he'd given her over the past year had been out of guilt. He'd felt bad for neglecting her so. Love or even his affection for her held no part. 

She barely heard his footsteps on their kitchen floor before his hand snaked its way around her middle as he hugged her from behind. His touch, as soft as it was, broke into her tough exterior. Noisily, she began to sob. Weeks of pent up frustration and unhappiness bursting from her. As much as she had tried to convince herself she no longer loved the man hugging her, she knew she always would. Her heart would always be his, no matter what. The thought made her want to shake free from his hold. Why should she torment herself? Make everything so much worse? Her feet refused to move, however. 

"Anne. Oh Anne, my darling." His words were caressing. Her name sounded wonderful coming from his lips. Oh how she'd missed this... Despite herself, her heart leaped at the sound. She couldn't stop herself. It was almost like old times. Almost. 

Turning around, still in his arms, she looked at him curiously. Something had changed with him but she was unable to say what it was. She also had no idea whether it was good or bad. He tightened his arms around her, almost as if he would never let her go before letting out a deep sigh. Anne seemed to be holding her breath. Richard was like his old, loving self. Would he change back to being distant and apathetic though? The thought was awful. It made her stiffen in his arms. 

"I've been a fool. I've been worse than a fool. Because I've put us at risk for the company. I'm so sorry, darling. I just couldn't let him win... I love you." His voice was unbelievably soft, tenderness filling every word. She wanted to believe his words more than anything. She wanted to believe that he still loved her. 

Finally breaking free from him, however, she knew she was being naive. He'd risked their marriage for a company. A multi million company perhaps but still a company. How could she believe him? Giving him a desolate look, she knew it was the end. It had be. 

"And what happens when you can't let someone else win? Will I become dispensable again? Will you become willing to lose me again?" She bombarded him with the questions before walking stiffly out of the room. Her voice had been calm and it took everything not to fall willing into his arms. She wanted nothing more but he'd hurt her again. Of that, she knew.


End file.
